


Sugar

by StandingTallAgainstGiants



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandingTallAgainstGiants/pseuds/StandingTallAgainstGiants
Summary: Maybe a little change isn’t so bad
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this for the Slibbs challenge on Tumblr. All mistakes are my own, please enjoy!

He’d always found the adjustment period when one of his wives had moved in extremely difficult. This would no longer be where he’d remembered them being. Potted plants would end up being placed around the house and then eventually dying as he realised he was the sole carer because they’d given up on them after a few months. They never understood that everything had its place. It was that way for a reason. He liked the simplicity and the space. Too many things placed around the house made it feel crowded. 

She’d been living with him for 3 months now. HR, Leon and Grace knew. They hadn’t been hiding it, but they also hadn’t been shouting it from the rooftop, it just all fell into place naturally. Like her. He never thought anyone could just slot into the team the way she had, but she did it, effortlessly he might add. 

What amazed him is he’d only realised she’d been sharing the same space with him for 3 months the previous night. Apparently slotting into place could be transferred to his home where she was concerned. She seemed to enjoy the space he’d created. He’d reluctantly given her the chance to change a few things around the house a month ago. She’d just stood there and looked at him, he’d felt like he was under a microscope being studied until she’d shook her head in confusion and carried on with what she was doing. 

A week after he’d opened up the opportunity of decorating the house how she’d wanted he’d spotted a new throw on the sofa. It was navy blue and soft, and somehow reminded him of her. She’d paused in the doorway to watch him as he ran his hand across the soft material, “We can get rid of it if you want. The other one needed washing and that one had been hiding away in a box after I packed up all my things to bring here.” 

His head whipped round to the sound of her voice. He’d not heard her in the kitchen, “Nah, ‘s fine where it is. How long has it been there?” 

She smirked at the question realising he’d not spotted the small change, “Since yesterday afternoon. Once the other one is dry I’ll put it back.” 

He shook his head as he slowly made his way over the her and put his arms around her waist, “Just put it in the cupboard til this one goes in the wash. Looks good. Nice colour.” 

She huffed out a laugh at that, placing a hand on his chest and kissing him on the cheek, “Sure thing Cowboy.” 

That was the first time he’d noticed he didn’t mind change when she was the one doing it. 

****

The second time there’s been any noticeable change he was the one to do it. He really liked the throw she’d brought with her from her apartment. They’d spent many nights cuddled up in it, a mess of tangled limbs whilst the TV ran an old movie in the background. 

He’d looked at the throw the next day and hung the matching curtains before she’d arrived home. She wasn’t quite as slow as he was. She’d stopped mid kiss to pull away and look at them hanging behind him, “Did someone break in and hang us up some new curtains?” 

“Ha ha. I thought they’d add a bit more colour, do they not match?” He’d tried to hide his concern. 

“Oh Cowboy they match, in fact they look great. I just didn’t think home decor was your thing.” The praise she’d given home made his face flush. 

“‘S not. But I liked the throw and thought the place could use a bit of change.” 

She’d given him a reassuring kiss in reply, “Then I think it’s a great bit of change, y’know Grace is gonna grill you tonight right?” She asked him.

He just shrugged at her then. He was finding he didn’t really care, it had been worth it when she’d turned away to put some of her files on the table and then turned back again to look at the curtains and smile. Yeah, he was really starting to like change. 

She’d been right too. A couple of hours later it turned out she had been right, Grace had made jokes about it all night, that was until she’d paused mid joke and just stared at him, and then Jack, and then back to him again. Fornell being oblivious as he was hadn’t picked up on it and continued to moan about how much money he’d lost again. After everyone else had left Grace had stayed behind. He’d give her some credit, she’d respected their privacy and managed to keep it to herself, that was until Vance and Fornell had left and she’d pretty much exploded in front of them whittling on about how she couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed it before. So that’s how Grace found out about them, curtains.

****

He’d always refused to put sugar in her coffee, even after she moved in. He wouldn’t buy it for her, and he sure as hell would not put it in her coffee for her. Always complaining about how he couldn’t understand why she’d ruin a completely good drink with that much sugar. She’d always laugh in response, telling him she needed it to keep her going through the day. 

He was on grocery shopping duty that evening. She’d been roped into a high profile rape case and had told him when he’d popped in to take her home at 7 that she’d hitch a ride with one of the team she was working with. He’d kissed her goodbye and told her not to be too late.

So here he was, standing in the grocery store staring down a bag of sugar. Remembering that just that morning she’d made a note on her little list on the fridge that she needed to pick some up on the way home. He knew she’d forget. She’d been killing herself over this case. He’d even reminded her of her own words the day before, hoping she’d remember not to run herself into the ground. Which brought him to his stand off with a bag of sugar. A couple people had walked past and eyes him suspiciously, not saying anything, but clearly concerned. That was until an older lady had stopped and placed a hand on his arm, “Are you okay there dear?” 

He’d looked at her for a few seconds, “Yeah, ‘m good thank you.” 

She’d smiled at him then, “We’ll that’s good. It’s just sugar after all.” 

He’d returned the smile with a small laugh as she’d started to leave, “That it is.” So he’d lost the battle. He reasoned that the sugar hadn’t won, the woman consuming the sugar had. 

She’d arrived home at 8:30 that night. Chinese in hand. She placed it on the counter top and turned into his waiting embrace. He was warm and felt safe. She relaxed as he threaded his fingers through her hair. “Maybe the two of us go in late tomorrow.” He’d mumbled into her temple.

She’d hummed in response, “Maybe we do, I’m so tired I’m gonna struggle to stay awake for food.” 

“Good job I made ya coffee then.” He’d released her to turn and grab the mug. 

“Shoot, I forgot the sugar.” She’d closed her eyes at her mistake. 

“Just relax Jack. Go, I’ll dish up and bring the food in.” He handed her the coffee and placed his hand on her lower back, leading her towards the living room.

He’d made it halfway back to the food when he’d heard her, “Wait.” he’d turned back to face her.

“You good Jack?” 

A flash of confusion crossed her face, “Is there, does this have, is there sugar in this?” 

“Does it taste how it normally does?” 

“Well, yeah.”

He shrugged then, “Then I guess there’s sugar in it.” 

“You hate when I put sugar in my coffee.” She walked back towards him and placed the mug next to the unopened food. Really looking at him now.

“I wouldn’t say hate.”

“Okay, you really don’t like when I put sugar in my coffee.” She leaned into him, the conversation turning more and more playful by the second.

“Well I really like the woman drinking it.” He smirked at her then as her face softened. 

She kissed him, slow and deep. Hoping to convey everything the tiny gesture meant to her. “Thank you.” She smiled lazily as she said it.

“Welcome. Now will you please go and sit down whilst I dish up.” 

She backed up then, taking the coffee with her she saluted him, “Yes Sir!” She hightailed it out of there before he could even think about catching her. 

As he watched her retreat he laughed. It was just sugar after all, and as it turned out he was really starting to like change, especially when it came to the woman he now shared his home with.


End file.
